


Outlast

by tinhatneko



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhatneko/pseuds/tinhatneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The game is called “Outlast”, right? So, let’s see how long you can go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Everything that happens here is just something out of my twisted little brain and I am in no way implying that any of this is true.
> 
> A/N: Not beta read, so there may be mistakes. Forgive me?

“Alright it looks like we’re all set.”

Jesse put on his headphones as he turned to Eric, who was fiddling with his clip-on mic.

'You ready,” he asked. Eric looked from his mic and nod

“Sure am,” he replied settling into his chair. Jesse nodded his head and turned back to his monitor. Eric was in town for a few days and Jesse thought it would be fum for then to do a co-op of the new horror game “Outlast.” Unfortunately it didn’t have a multiplier mode, but they had decided to go through with it anyways, with Eric sitting at Jesse’s side adding commentary.

Really it was just another excuse for Eric to sit next to Jesse, but they didn’t talk about it. Just like how they didn’t talk about how every morning Eric found his way into Jesse’s bed, their leg tangled together. Or how when hanging out on the sofa their hands would be clasped together. Or just the little ways they looked at one another.

Of course all this was as far as it had gone. There had been the one kiss in Jesse’s kitchen the first day Eric had been in town. They had been talking when Jesse just leaned in and their lips touched. It had ended quickly and left both of them blushing. It only took a second for Jesse to clumsily change the subject.

It all disappointed Jesse. After than first kiss he wanted to do more, but it never seemed to be the right time. Everything else just seemed to happen be chance, but it was all so chaste. Even when he woke with Eric in his bed, they would both be dressed. He thought to take chance like with kiss and moved things along, but he wasn’t sure. So he settled for the little things and not talking. It was better than nothing.

Clicking his mouse, Jesse booted up the game and was about to click the new game option when sudden pressure on his cock made him gasp. He looked down and then towards Eric who was watching him calmly.

“Um, excuse me but you seem to have your hand on my dick,” Jesse said. Eric blinked and gave another squeeze making Jesse gasp again.

“I sure do,” he replied. There was another squeeze this time paired with few strokes. Jesse just stared speechless.

“You would think you have gotten the message with the hand holding, but no. So I tried just climbing into you bed and nothing. Honestly I was gonna wait and just asked if you wanted fuck after this, but I decided that this might get my point across just as well.”

“What?” Jesse asked. He understood what Eric was telling him but for some reason he couldn’t quite wrap it around his head. Eric rolled his eyes looking exasperated.

“Don’t play dumb,” he said. “You’re the one that kissed me. Not to mention the way you keep looking at me. So I tried the hand holding. You didn’t pull away so I figured we were cool. Of course you never said anything good or bad about it either, so I didn’t know what to think.”

“So you just took it upon yourself to grab my dick?” Jesse paused and then added,” Not that I’m complaining. I’m just a little surprised.”

There was another squeeze and this time Jesse held back a moan. Eric just smiled peering into Jesse’s eyes.

“I think we need to have talk,” Jesse said.

“I agree, but in the mean time let’s get this game out of the way,” Eric said. Jesse nodded.

“I agree, so you can let go…”

“Nope.”

Jesse gaped. “What do you mean nope? I can’t play like this.”

“Sure you can,” Eric said laughing. He leaned in so that his lips pressed to Jesse’s ear and whispered, “The game is called “Outlast”, right? So, let’s see how long you can go.” Jesse shivered and his breath caught in his throat as Eric squeezed him hard.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Jesse set his expression to one of determination.

“Oh, you are on and afterward you gonna get it,” he said turned back to his computer. Eric laughed as he gave Jesse’s cock another squeeze and this time Jesse did moan softly. This was going to be a long hard night.


End file.
